


An Issue

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, When will I stop hurting Rabbit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Rabbit learning from one of the Walter Workers about something wrong with The Spine that would leave him shut down until it was fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue

Rabbit flounced into the lab as she usually did, her copper fingertips brushing and tapping musically over the metal tools that laid on the tables as he passed them. Instead of raising their eyebrows as they usually did when Rabbit made her noisy entrance, the blue-haired Walter Workers simply watched her approach.

Rabbit's flounce slowed when she got closer to the Workers and noted their serious expressions.

“H-h-hey, I was called down here...?” she said, tilting her head a bit.

One of the Workers nodded. “There's... an issue. I think you should sit down for this.” she said, toying with the end of her white dress nervously. Rabbit carefully perched on a stool, looking back and forth between the Workers as she did so.

“Is ev-everything okay?” she asked, her voice wavering a bit.

The other Worker stepped forward, her voice steady but unable to meet Rabbit's eyes as she spoke.

“The Spine had a malfunction a few hours ago. We aren't quite sure what the issue is right now, but there are several people working on him as we speak.”

Rabbit felt her core drop, her mouth opening and closing as thoughts rushed through her head. She looked between the two Workers, neither of whom would meet her eyes.

“H-h-he'll be fine, r-r-right?” she whispered. “C-c-can I see him? Is he okay?”

“I'm so sorry, Rabbit.” said the nervous Walter Worker, her head down as she spoke. “He's already been put into stasis while diagnostics are being run.”

Rabbit felt the oil begin to run down her face as she stood suddenly, the stool topping over behind her. The Workers flinched a bit at the sudden loudness.

“I n-n-need to see him. I need t-t-to see The Spine, pl-pl-please...I n-need to t-t-tell him some-some-something.” she nearly sobbed.

“I'm sorry, Rabbit.” said the Worker with the steady voice. “Right now, people are doing their best to fix him. There can't be any distractions.”

“Y-y-you can't k-k-keep me away from my br-br-brother, wh-where is he?” she demanded tearfully.

The nervous Worker spoke up again, looking up from her dress and meeting Rabbit's eyes for the first time.

“I'm sor-”

“St-st-stop saying s-s-sorry and let me see Sp-Spine!” Rabbit screamed.

The two Workers were silent for a moment, as Rabbit stood shaking and sobbing. She looked between the stoic blue-haired women before collapsing to her knees, head in her hands and sobs wracking her chassis.

“H-h-how long?” Rabbit managed a few minutes later, her shaking hands wiping the oil from her face. “Wh-wh-when will he be okay?”

“It could be as short as a week...” the steady-voiced Worker said, still looking past Rabbit. “But... we still aren't sure of the issue. It could be more along the lines of several weeks, perhaps a couple of months. We just don't know yet.”

Rabbit stared blankly at her hands, limp on the floor. “Months...” she repeated in a whisper.

“It could be shorter. And I'm sure you can visit him in a few weeks... Maybe he'll be repaired enough to be booted up for a while.” the nervous Worker said encouragingly.

“We can't know until...” the other trailed off with a sigh. “Listen, we're all going to do our best to have him repaired and running as soon as possible, okay?” she said to Rabbit.

The robot only nodded as the two workers received a message. They looked at each other with worried expressions before hurrying from the room.

“Don't worry, Rabbit. Everything will be okay.” one said as soothingly as possible, just before she disappeared from the room.

In the empty lab, Rabbit began sobbing into her hands.

 


End file.
